


Afire love

by howsthismylife



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Made up Greek Myth, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: Legend has it that Aphrodite once witnessed a love so great the goddess herself shed a tear. And that tear formed the first Soulmark on the lovers’ skins; a translucent band on their fingers that glows gold under the sunlight. And so, the first Soulmates were celebrated by the Gods. Zeus was angered by this. Having feared the power of a bonded soul, he tried to wipe the Marks away, but even the God of Olympus himself could not penetrate a love profound. And so, he shuffled the human race, scattering them all over the world making it harder for the Soulmates to find one another. But Zeus’ efforts would prove to fail him in the next centuries until the present, for the goddess of love made sure that the one would always find the other as she will continue to shed tears for true love





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read.  
> desriel soulmate drabble

AFIRE LOVE

  
_Legend has it that Aphrodite once witnessed a love so great the goddess herself shed a tear. And that tear formed the first Soulmark on the lovers’ skins; a translucent band on their fingers that glows gold under the sunlight._

  
_And so, the first Soulmates were celebrated by the Gods._

  
_Zeus was angered by this. Having feared the power of a bonded soul, he tried to wipe the Marks away, but even the God of Olympus himself could not penetrate a love profound._

  
_And so, he shuffled the human race, scattering them all over the world making it harder for the Soulmates to find one another._

  
_But Zeus’ efforts would prove to fail him in the next centuries until the present, for the goddess of love made sure that the one would always find the other as she will continue to shed tears for true love._

  
Dean thinks it’s a crock of bullshit; told by the romantics and the poets and those who believed in fairytales and happy endings. He’s turning 32 this year and still, that freaking translucent band that’s supposed to appear on his ring finger is noticeably absent. He frowns at his left hand and shakes it. Still nothing.

  
His mother had always told them stories when she first had her Mark. Mary married John Winchester a month after they graduated from college. Her mother used to tell them how magical it had been when the band on their fingers glowed a mesmerizing gold after they had delivered their vows. Her mother had smiled softly, like the memory was forever engraved in her mind. And Dean had wanted that, admired that, even at the tender age of 10. “I found him,” she would say when she used to tuck them in for bed. “You’ll find yours, too.”

  
Dean believed her.

  
The Mark would not start to present itself until one is of age. So, Dean had waited. And when he turned 18 he fell in love with a girl named Cassie but no Mark formed on his finger. The same thing happened during college when he had fallen in love with Lisa, or with Jo.

  
But still, Dean believed. The likelihood of finding your Soulmate on the first try on a relationship was low. The Mark doesn’t just present itself when you turn 18. It doesn’t present itself even when you had fallen in love. No, it presents itself when two halves of one soul finally meets after being separated for so long. It presents itself when you and the other are fated for one another, sharing a profound bond.

  
Dean thinks it’s a crock of bullshit, but he still believes; because his mother does—did.  
He had known people who took decades for them to meet their Soulmates: Like Bobby, a good friend of their father, and Ellen. He had known people who had their heart broken like he had but found their other half on a LARPing event like Charlie and Dorothy. He had heard of people taking years and investing on relationships in hopes on finding the one who would finally complete them like Mary completes John.

  
There’s still hope. But he’s freaking 31 already and almost out of the calendar that it’s starting to frustrate Dean.

  
He had thought that maybe his Soulmate was already dead. But Dean knows that when one of the half dies, the Mark will show nonetheless, only it will show as a grey band just like the ones his father had. He doesn’t want to delve into that. Just the idea of his Soulmate dying brings sad memories to him.

  
“To Gabriel and Sam!” cheers Charlie. He almost forgot the reason why he was feeling frustrated in the first place.

  
They clink their beers and glasses and offers the happy couple their congratulations. Sam looks happy. Gabriel had come into their lives like a storm—unpredictable and loud. Gabriel was the exact opposite of his little brother, Sam, but somehow they fit perfectly for each other. And by the look on his brother’s eyes, he didn’t mind that his Soulmate turned out to be an overgrown energetic guy.

  
Sam looks happy. And Dean wants that.   
He catches his brother look at him. Dean tips his beer at him and Sam gave him a private smile.

 

+++

 

When they were kids, Dean and Sam had a bet on who’s going to find their Soulmate first. Dean, being the eldest, told Sam with great confidence that he would find his first because he was older. Sam on the other hand said that he’d find his first because it was a bet.

  
The loser gets to buy whatever the winner wants.

  
Dean lost. And so he’s walking along the sidewalk eyeing the stores that littered the buildings. He doesn’t really want to ask Sam what he wants as a prize—Dean doubts Sam even remembers the bet, he knows his brother like the back of his hand.

  
He stumbles upon a bookstore/coffee shop just a couple of blocks from the Roadhouse where they celebrated Sam and Gabriel’s getting together. The store is lit warmly; with dim yellow lights and the walls a dark shade of green. Dean goes inside.

  
There’s no one on the register of the bookstore side of the shop so he walks towards the shelves to browse some things.

Sam has taken a liking in reading books pertaining to the supernatural; his brother had always loved mythology when they were a kid. Dean really wants to give him something Sam will like—not because of the bet, but because he was genuinely happy for his brother.

  
“Can I help you?” a voice behind him startles Dean. He turns around him and in front stands a woman with red hair and a bright smile. Dean thinks she’s beautiful.

  
“I’m Anna,” she says, “Is there a particular book you were looking for, or are you just browsing?”

  
“Just browsing I guess,” he says.

  
“Okay,” Anna smiles. “Just let me know if you find something.”

  
Before Anna reaches the register, Dean says, “Actually,” she turns to him, smiling. “I’m looking for books about the supernatural. It’s a gift for my brother.”

  
“I see,” she turns to her computer and types some words, “Well, we actually have delivery next Tuesday. It’s the first edition of Supernatural Gospels. If you’re not in a hurry I could reserve one for you?”

  
Dean doesn’t know anything about supernatural books or books in general. Reading wasn’t his thing, but from time to time he’d indulge himself with some Vonnegut but that was it. His confusion must show on his face because Anna explains, “It’s a book about an Angel saving The Righteous Man from Hell. It’s good from what I can tell. We just ordered our first batches and are set to be delivered next Tuesday.”

  
“Oh,” he mutters, “well, sure. Can you reserve one for me?”

  
“Of course,” she smiles. Dean walks towards the register. “I’ll need your name.”

  
“Dean Winchester,” he looks at her hands as Anna types away and notices a band on her ring finger. Too bad, he thinks.

  
Dean leaves the shop promising to come back next Tuseday to pick up the book. He’s not really in a hurry, he’s glad he found something Sam would like.

 

+++

 

“How did it feel?” Dean asked one morning while he and Sam were having breakfast. He eyed his brother’s salad with distaste. Who the hell eats vegetables in the morning?

  
It was Sunday. Dean invited Sam for breakfast at a diner since he figured out he won’t be seeing much of his little brother anymore because Sam already have Gabriel. He couldn’t resent Gabriel if he wanted to. Dean had just the feeling that Sam wouldn’t have that much time like they used to.

  
“What do you mean?” asked Sam, silently munching his salad. Dean grimaced and Sam rolled his eyes.

  
“You know . . . the soulmate thing. How’d it felt?”

  
Sam gingerly placed his fork down and gave Dean a sad smile. Dean wondered, but then he thought the sad smile was for him. “I don’t know. It just happened, I guess. One day I got into this coffee shop – The Reading Corner – saw a cute guy manning the register, and when I started talking to him there was this – this tingling sensation on my finger. I look down and I see this ring forming on my finger. Gabe and I just stared at each other before laughing.” Sam smiled from the memory. The name of the coffee shop sounded familiar but Dean brushed it off. It was nice to see his brother be happy. “It was – I – who knew that my Soulmate was just a few blocks from Ellen! How crazy is that? But then Gabe told me he was new to the place – just moved in from another state …”

  
Dean let his brother ramble. There was this love-struck gaze on Sam’s eyes and Dean felt kind of bad if he were to interrupt. He pretended to listen, nodded and smiled at the right parts, and told Sam he was happy for him.

  
“Thanks, Dean,”

  
“Whatever, Bitch.”

  
“Jerk.” Sam was smiling at him now. “Dean . . .”

  
“No chick-flick moments.”

  
“I— Dean . . .” Sam gave a loud sigh and said, “I – they’re still out there. You’ll find them eventually.”

  
Dean just shrugged and continued eating. That was the thing though, he had been looking and searching for years to find his stupid ass Soulmate but he still hadn’t found them. Sometimes he thought about traveling abroad – he had always wanted to go and try the beaches of Asia, wondering if his Soulmate was on the other side of the globe. He was willing to exhaust any of his resources if it only meant that he’d be closer to finding his other half.

  
You can call him desperate or anything but Dean had been into many relationships that ended in heartbreaks to be playing anymore. The fact that Dean knows that there was someone out there specifically made for him and vise versa kept him going.

  
So, yeah, Dean Winchester will hunt this other half of his and give him a piece of his mind for stressing him out for so long.

 

+++

 

He’s back at the bookstore/coffee shop that was coincidentally named The Reading Corner on Tuesday. Anna is not at the counter but a man with messy black hair, his head down like he’s trying to solve the hardest mathematical problem known to man – who knows. The guy is wearing a suit over a trench coat and he looks kind of out of place in the bookstore part of the shop.

  
Dean goes to the counter and clears his throat. “Hi. I’m looking for Anna?”

  
He puts on his most charming smile which slowly melted into an expression of awe when the guy lifts his head up, looks at him in the eyes and smiles. Dean is vaguely aware of a warm tingling sensation on his ring finger, too busy getting lost in those blue eyes that reminded him of all those magazines they had at the Auto Shop; pages and pages of pictures of beautiful Asian beaches, inviting with pure white sands and crystal clear waters. He had thought about taking a vacation in Indonesia or the Philippines; but why spend thousands of dollars when Dean can just experience the beach by looking at this guy’s eyes.

  
Sam didn’t tell him it would be like this. All his brother told him was the sensation on the ring finger. Dean hadn’t thought about the waves of want and desire, the attraction, the warm feeling on his chest. He wasn’t aware that he’d be transported into a different place when you get to meet your Soulmate. He didn’t think he’d stand here in front of someone who is supposed to be the other half of his soul, someone made on the same mold.

  
He’s lost. He’s lost in those blue eyes, the mess of his hair, the furrow of his brows, the quirk on his lips. Dean’s lost and for once he didn’t mind.

  
He’s very much aware of the hand slipping on top of his. Dean gasps a breath.

  
“I would really like to know your name now.” The guy says with a deep and gravelly voice like he’s been smoking since he was young. But Dean didn’t care and just says the first thing that comes out of his stupid mouth.

  
“Supernatural.”

  
The guy’s eyes crinkles and he laughs. Dean blinks. In his defense, the guy in front of him is quite attractive. He just can’t get enough of those blue eyes of his.

  
“You’re name’s Supernatural?” the guy asks with amusement.

  
“Sam – no! Dean . . .” he clears his throat and offers his hand, “It’s Dean. Dean Winches-ter.”

  
“It’s nice to meet you Dean,” they guy smiles and shake his hand. “I’m Castiel Novak.”

  
Dean smiles back. He almost forgot about the sensation he felt earlier. So, just like an awkward excited guy that he is, he holds his left hand up and says, in a loud voice, “My hand!”

  
He would very much like to slap his face with the said hand but Castiel is chuckling and shaking his head which may be a good thing.

  
“Yes,” Castiel smirks. “That’s your left hand.”

  
“I mean – I –”

  
“Would you like to go out sometime?” Castiel asks. There’s a tinge of pink on his cheeks and he looks somewhat shy. “I’d – get to know each other.”

  
“Yeah,” he breathes.

  
Castiel nods and grabs a post it note from the counter and writes. Dean can’t help but smile widely. There, on Castiel’s ring finger is a band, glowing warmly.

  
Castiel hands him the note with a smile and Dean tucks it in safely in his pocket. He’s been waiting for this moment for 31 years. He was frustrated but now he can’t channel his frustration when this man in front of him is looking all shy and adorable and cute and … when did Dean Winchester became this sappy?

  
“Call me?” Castiel says and he nods, dumbly. He’s still grinning like an idiot. It’s a good thing there’s no one else in the shop or else they’d be creep out by him. He can’t take his eyes off of Castiel he almost bumps into the door.

  
Castiel laughs. Dean waves a hand goofily before walking away.

  
Somewhere in Olympus, Dean thinks, Aphrodite shed a tear for this one. From laughing at his awkwardness – who knows? But Dean likes to think it’s for love.

  
He forgets the book for Sam, naturally. But he smiles because he’d get to see Castiel sooner.

  
Finally, Dean looks at his ring finger. There’s finally that band around that he’d only dreamed of. He shakes his hand.

  
 _Yep, still there_ , he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
